Verokron
is a choju created by Yapool from the TV series, Ultraman Ace. Velokron appeared in episodes 1 and 48. Subtitle: Stats & Traits Statistics *Height: 55 Meters *Weight: 44,440 tons Powers/Weapons *Fire Stream: Velokron can emit a powerful stream of fire from his mouth. *Organic Missles: Velokron can fire organic missles from his mouth, fingers, and the holes on his belly. *Energy Blasts: Velokron can launch white blasts of energy from his hands. The strength of these blasts is unknown. *Finger Beams: Velokron can emit averaged strengthed energy beams from all of his fingertips. *Capture Ring: Velokron can create a ring of energy in his palms. This can be used to ensnare his foes. *Teleportation: Velokron can transport himself via a purple gas. Velokron II *Dream Enter: Velokron II possess the ability to enter/invade the dreams of her victims to haunt them. *Bubbles: Velokron II can fire bubbles from her mouth that can weaken her opponents. History Ultraman Ace Velokron I Yapool's first choju to attack Earth, Velokron was unleashed upon the planet, attacking a power plant and a nearby suburb with his numerous array of weapons. Despite opposition from jets that opened fire on him, Verokron used his arsenal to obliterate them with ease. During his attack, Verokron killed two humans known as Alien HokutoHokuto Seiji and Minami Yoko, who were rescuing lives during the attack. Impressed with their sacrifices, the Ultra Brothers sent their newest member, Ultraman Ace to merge with the two humans. In response to Velokron's attack on earth, TAC was formed to fight it and Minami and Hokuto were among them. A few days later Yapool released Velokron again, this time in the middle of Tokyo. Resuming its onslaught, Velokron was soon met by TAC, who came to stop his reign of terror. TAC attacked the monstrous bioweapon, but their assaults did nothing to the monster and it was quick to return fire, shooting down some of their jets with his organic missiles. Even after discovering Velokron's weak spot inside his mouth, Verokron quickly recovered and shot down Hokuto's jet with its flames. After the Ultra Rings signaled the time, Hokuto and Minami touched rings, transforming into Ultraman Ace for the first time. Ace and Velokron were evenly matched, even after the choju tried everything in its arsenal against the ultra. Ultimately after a long back-and-forth battle, Ace used the Metallium Ray for the first time, striking Velokron in the forehead, killing the choju. Velokron II Towards the end of the series, another Velokron appeared known as Velokron II. Created by Yapool to haunt Hokuto, whom was now the sole host of Ace not that Minami had left. Velokron II (as well as a secondary female Yapool agent) was given the power to invade the mind of Hokuto to cause him to go insane. After Hokuto saw several delusions of Velokron II not seen by anyone else and had taken action himself, he was fired from TAC for his unwarranted assault on what they did not see. Without Hokuto in TAC anymore, Velokron II attacked a city. Now realizing the truth, TAC arrived and fired on the choju, but to no avail. Hokuto transformed into Ultraman Ace and began attacking Velokron II, easily overpowering the choju at first until Velokron II retaliated by releasing a foam that weakened Ace. The hero continued to fight through and after tearing off Velokron II's snout horns and impaling them into her chest. =Trivia = *Velokron originally was to attack Hiroshima, but due to the city still being in a sensative state due to the bombing from World War II, the set was changed to resemble that of Fukuyama City *Velokron's roar is a modifyed Rodan roar. *As opposed to the original Velokron's appearance, Velokron II is green instead of black. She no longer possesses any missile placed sockets on her belly and also possesses a tail whereas the original lacked a tail. Velokron II also possessed the ability to enter the dreams of her victims. *Velokron was the first monster that Ultraman Ace fought in the series. Ultraman Taro Reconstructed Velokron Velokron reappeared in episode 30 of the series Ultraman Taro as Reconstructed Verokron. After Reconstructed Bemstar was starting to lose his spirit after being repeatively stabbed in the eyes by a man, Yapool summoned weaker versions of his choju, Reconstructed Sabotendar and Reconstruced Velokron to help it. However, they were no match for Taro's might and ZAT's assaults. In the end, Reconstructed Velokron was destroyed by ZAT's weapons. Trivia *Despite being known as the 3rd generation of Velokron to appear, the suit of Velokron II was reused for Reconstructed Velokron's appearance. It should also be noted of the suit's deterioration that Velorkon II's suit was put through many attractions at the time, hence's the suit's battered appearance. *Being a weaker version of his past self, Velokron III possesses no weapons of any sort although it it assumed he still has his missile abilities. Ultraman Mebius Velokron reappeared in episode 26 of the series Ultraman Mebius. The third and final Choju sent by Yapool to return to Earth, Velokron appeared out of the sky from the same dimension that Vakishim and Doragoris emerged from, first attacking GUYS's Captain Shingo Sakomizu before disappearing. Days later, Velokron reappeared near GUYS's HQ while they were developing a new weapon. GUYS attacked Velokron but with no success. Suddenly, GUYS noticed that Yapool was trying to break through and invade Earth too! Ultraman Mebius appeared to face Velokron while GUYS tried to get rid of Yapool's portal. Velokron put up a good fight, but ultimately Mebius destroyed him with his Mebium Beam, as GUYS used its new weapon to close the nearly open dimension for good, preventing any more of Yapool's Choju from appearing again. Trivia *Much like Vakishim, Velokron's original roar was enhanced with an additional roar that comes from the Nintendo character Bowser. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle Velokron reappeared in episode 11 the series Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle. One day, A threatening Verokron appeared attacking the ZAP SPACY. Rei sent his Gomora to do battle against the choju, but Verokron's size was too much for Gomora to handle with ease. As it seemed Gomora was gaining the upperhand, a Doragoris came onto the scene to assist the other choju by attacking Gomora. Rei summoned Eleking to even the odds for Gomora by having him battle Doragoris. With the odds now evened, Gomora regained the upper hand of the fight and eventually destroyed Verokron with this Oscillatroy Ray. Trivia *The Velokron Suit from Ultraman Mebius was reused for Velokron's appearance in the series. *During the opening credits to the series, Velokron is seen battling Golza, even though neither monster fought or met each other in the series. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie Velokron reappeared in the movie Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie as one of Ultraman Belial's 100 Monster Army. Trivia *The Velokron Suit from Ultraman Mebius was reused for Velokron's appearance in the film. *Velokron is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's Right Arm in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. Ultraman Retsuden Velokron reappeared in episode 39 of the special series, Ultraman Retsuden. In a special episode showcasing certain events prior to the Ultraman Saga film, Velokron is seen as one of the many monsters revived by Alien Bat and Gransphere to battle against the Ultra Brothers, with Velokron battling with Ultraman Ace. Velokron fought with Ace for a short period of time, but was eventually killed by Ace's Metallium Ray. Trivia *The Velokron Suit from Ultraman Mebius was reused for Velokron's appearance in the film. Category:Ultraman Ace Kaiju Category:Ultraman Taro Kaiju Category:Ultraman Mebius Kaiju Category:Ultra Galaxy Kaiju Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Chouju Category:Beryudora's Right Arm Category:Videogame characters